jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
School of Dragons
School of Dragons (pl. Szkoła Smoków; nieoficjalne polskie tłumaczenie) Angielski serwis internetowy, w którym można się bezpłatnie zarejestrować i zagrać w grę School of Dragons. Na stronie znajduje się także fanklub oraz forum. Link do serwisu: http://www.schoolofdragons.com/. Gra dostępna jest również na IOS, urządzenia z systemem Android i Windows 8.1. Na komputerze można zagrać także przez portal społecznościowy Facebook. 4 grudnia 2014 roku gra pojawiła się na platformie Steam. Istnieje możliwość gry poprzez pobranie gry bezpośrednio na komputer. Zapraszamy do przewodnika po grze, który znajduje się pod tym linkiem. Opis gry Prawdopodobnie jest to najbardziej realistyczna gra o tresowaniu smoków, jaka ukazała się do tej pory. Otwiera nam świat Wikingów i smoczej rasy w jego pełnym wymiarze. Na początku każdy tworzy sobie postać, następnie pojawia się w Wylęgarni (ang. Hatchery) gdzie tworzy swojego własnego smoka, którego potem tresuje. Gra wymaga dostępu internetu, co pozwala na komunikowanie się, rywalizowanie i przyjaźnie z innymi uczniami Szkoły Smoków. ''Sterowanie Istnieją też skróty klawiszowe, takie jak: * ''(fire) - strzał ogniem, * (z lewej strony) - smok zwalnia w locie lub hamuje, oraz klawisz spacja powoduje przyspieszenie smoka, * (ride) - powoduje wejście lub zejście ze smoka, * - powoduje zlecenie ze smoka na latającym kostiumie Czkawki, jeżeli takowy posiadamy, * (inventory) - otwiera schowek, * (list) - otwiera listę zadań, * (book) - włącza księgę z tematami lekcji, * - wyświetla ustawienia. Postacie i smoki * Hiccup and Toothless - Czkawka i Szczerbatek; *Astrid and Stormfly - Astrid i Wichura; *Snotlout and Hookfang - Sączysmark i Hakokieł; *Fishlegs and Meatlug - Śledzik i Sztukamięs; *Ruffnut and Tuffnut and Barf&Belch - Mieczyk i Szpadka oraz Jot i Wym; * Scauldy- Ruffnut's Scauldron- Wrzeniek- Wrzeniec Szpadki; *Stoick - Stoick Ważki; *Gobber - Pyskacz; *Heather - Alchemist (alchemistka); *Phlegma - Botanist (botanistka); *Headmaster - dyrektor szkoły; * Bucket - Wiadro; * Mulch - Gruby; * Mildew and Fungus - Pleśniak i Grzybek; * Archeologist - Archeolog; * Johann The Trader - Johann Kupczy * Harald Forkbeard Wytresować można takie smoki jak: *Deadly Nadder - Śmiertnik Zębacz *Gronckle - Gronkiel *Hideous Zippleback - Zębiróg Zamkogłowy *Monstrous Nightmare - Koszmar Ponocnik *Whispering Death - Szeptozgon *Thunderdrum - Gromogrzmot *Night Fury (Toothless) - Nocna Furia (dokładniej Szczerbatek) - tylko po kupieniu członkostwa na 3, 6 lub 12 miesięcy *Skrill - Wandersmok *Scauldron - Wrzeniec *Rumblehorn - Gruchotnik *Flightmare - Marazmor *Hobblegrunt - Koślawy Mruk (limitowany) *Smothering Smokebreath - Zaduśny Zdech *Typhoomerang - Tajfumerang *Raincutter - Kroplowij *Boneknapper - Gnatochrup *Hotburple *Stormcutter * Snafflefang - Ostrykieł * Changewing - Zmiennoskrzydły * Fireworm Queen - Królowa Ognioglist * Screaming Death - Krzykozgon * Tide Glider * Sand Wraith * Scuttleclaw - Szponiak * Sweet Death * Woolly Howl * Shivertooth * Shockjaw * Speed Stinger - Szybki Szpic * Groncicle * Moldruffle * Mudraker * Grapple Grounder * Snow Wraith - Mroziczort * Sliquifier * Prickleboggle * Razorwhip * Diabelski Derwisz * Death Song - Śmiercipieśń * Snaptrapper - Sidlarz * Catastrophic Quaken - Miażdżytłuk Kafar * Thunderpede * Armorwing * Night Terror - Nocny Koszmar * Timberjack - Drzewokos * Slithersong Dodatkowo pojawiają się także: *Terrible Terror - Straszliwiec Straszliwy (jako ozdoba oraz w grze Eel Roast oraz przeszkoda w Loki's Maze of Mayhem) *Dziki Szybki Szpic *Leopold Oraz zwierzęta, takie jak: *Sheep - Owca *Yak - Jak *Chicken - Kurczak *Narwal - Narwal * Spider - Pająk * Turkey - Indyk * Bunny - Królik * Turtle - Żółw * Arctic fox - Lis polarny * Puffin - Maskonur Miejsca W grze pojawia się sześć głównych lokalizacji, a w nich różne miejsca, w których znajdują się między innymi zadania, gry lub inne. Występują również trzy expansion packi zawierające m.in. różne wyspy. School (Szkoła) * Hatchery (wylęgarnia) * Lab (laboratorium) * School Commons (dawniej) * Store (sklep Johanna Kupczego) * Taxi * Łowisko Berk * Taxi * Store (sklep) * Great Hall (Twierdza) * Tunele Szeptozgonów * Łowisko * Farma Svena Wilderness (Dzicz) * Taxi * Łowisko The Training Grounds * Thunder Run Racing (minigra) * Flight Club (Nadziemny Krąg; minigra) * Fireball Frenzy (minigra) * Bull's-Eye Lagoon (minigra) * Łowisko * Bitwy z Łupieżcami lub Berserkami The Lookout * Farm (farma) * Green House (Zielony Domek) * Łowisko Explore the Sea * Ocean * Łowisko Icestorm Island (expansion pack) * Port * Lodowa jaskinia (ang. Ice Caves) * Dom Pleśniaka * Gniazdo Szybkich Szpicy Melodyjna Wyspa (expansion pack) * Gniazdo Death Songa * Łowisko Cmentarzysko Statków (expansion pack) * Kosiarz * Łowisko * Wraki statków Farma Svena (expansion pack) * Łowisko * Gniazdo Death Songa Koniec Świata (expansion pack) *Smoczy hangar *Dom Czkawki *Dom Śledzika *Dom Sączysmarka *Dom Mieczyka i Szpadki *Kryjówka Minigry W grze pojawiają się także minigry, w których możemy zdobywać punkty dla wikinga, smoka, a także puchary oraz pieniądze. *''Fireball Frenzy'' - gra znajduje się w miejscu The Training Grounds na Smoczej Arenie i polega na strzelaniu z kuszy lub ogniem smoka w pojawiające się przed graczem tarcze z malunkami wrogów. Za trafienie w wizerunki przyjaciół traci się punkty; *''Eel Roast'' - w grę można zagrać z dowolnego miejsca, wchodzi się w nią po wcześniejszym kliknięciu na smoka i wybraniu odpowiedniej opcji. Polega ona na strzelaniu smokiem do wyskakujących z wody węgorzy (tylko w kolorze wskazanym w rogu); *''Thunder Run Racing'' - gra znajduje się w miejscu Training Center. Polega na ściganiu się z innymi graczami na rozmaitych torach. W zależności od zdobytego miejsca można zdobyć lub stracić trofea, a ponadto zarobić pieniądze oraz punkty doświadczenia; *''Alchemy Adventure'' - gra znajduje się w miejscu School w budynku Lab. Polega na łączeniu ze sobą substancji chemicznych celem uzyskania nowych. Gra trwa 3 minuty, w tym czasie należy zdobyć jak najwięcej punktów. Nagrodą w grze są punkty doświadczenia oraz pieniądze. Do gry można kupić tzw. wspomagacze za gemsy (Straszliwiec Straszliwy i atak kolcami Śmiertnika Zębacza). * [http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Bull%27s-Eye_Lagoon Bull's-Eye Lagoon] - gra znajduje się w miejscu Training Center. Polega na strzelaniu smokiem w tarcze punktowane za 50 pkt lub 200 pkt. W grę możemy grać samotnie, z przyjacielem lub przeciwko innym graczom. Można w niej używać wspomagaczy, płatnych za gemsy. * Na The Training Grounds można od nowej aktualizacji postrzelać w Łupieżców lub Berserków podczas bitw odbywających się co dwie godziny. Berserkowie mają większą ilość życia. * ''Loki's Maze of Cheer ''oraz ''Loki's Maze of Mayhem ''to czasowe minigry występujące na Halloween oraz Boże Narodzenie. Polegają na przejściu przez różne przeszkody o własnych nogach (lub na smoku dzięki pewnego bugu). Na końcu znajduje się nagroda w postaci 100 monet oraz hełm. Te minigry są powtarzalne. Przebieg gry Ciekawostki *Przy obrazku postaci widnieje pasek życia. Zmniejsza się on gdy zostajemy trafieni przez Berserków oraz w minigrach Thunder Run Racing i Bull's-Eye Lagoon. * Każdego smoka (oprócz smoków początkowych) można zdobyć tylko poprzez kupienie jaja smoka (za gemsy). Wykluwanie jaj trwa 8 (np. Zębiróg), 10 (np. Zębacz) lub 12 (np. Krzykozgon) godzin w zależności od gatunku smoka. * Koślawy Mruk w School of Dragons nie jest dokładnym odwzorowaniem filmowego. Prawdopodobnie to jest jego bliski kuzyn a twórcy go błędnie oznaczyli. * Kupując membera (vipa) można zdobyć za darmo jaja Wandersmoka, Szeptozgona i Gromogrzmota. * W grze raz na jakiś czas pojawiają się promocje, w których można zakupić rzeczy lub smoki (np. Królik) które nie są dostępne przez resztę czasu. * Kiedy Szeptozgon zje Smoczymiętkę, nie podnosi mu się wskaźnik zadowolenia, jak u innych smoków. * Każdy ekskluzywny smok (czyli smoki płatne) oprócz Gromogrzmota i Szeptozgona posiadają specjalną, dodatkową animację. Smoki jednak mają ją tylko gdy są w pełni zadowolone (z wyjątkiem Zaduśnego Zdecha z którego cały czas wydobywa się dym). * Zaduśny Zdech posiada swoją animację (dym) nawet gdy nie ma pełnego paska zadowolenia. * Jaja podstawowych smoków (Gronkiel, Zębiróg itp.) można kupić za monety po otrzymaniu wyznaczonej ilości punktów UDT (Ultimate Dragon Trainer). * Niektóre ryby gdy zostaną zjedzone przez smoka podnoszą jego zadowolenie, a niektóre nie. * Gdy Krzykozgon jest pisklęciem widać jego źrenice. * Podczas jednego z zadań w tunelach szeptozgonów znajduje się Gnatochrup z młodym. * Część smoków została pomniejszona (np. Tajfumerang, Stormcutter) do rozmiarów Ponocnika. * W każdej lokalizacji jest przynajmniej jedna strefa wędkarska. * W grze można znaleźć Wyspę Credits, do której można dostać się poprzez wejście w opcje i w ikonkę "credits". Woda na tej wyspie jest niematerialna, a ją samą wypełniają trybiki. * Na Stację Sączysmarka można dostać się tylko ze szkoły. * W misjach można zdobyć jajo Szeptozgona oraz nastoletniego Groncicle po wykupieniu Icestorm Island a także młodego Death Songa i jajo Razorwhipa po ukończeniu misji na Melodyjnej Wyspie. W trakcie wykonywania misji na Smoczym Skraju ratujemy i otrzymujemy dorosłego Armorwing'a. * Smoki nie ziejące ogniem, np. Groncicle, Wrzeniec, Gromogrzmot potrafią zapalać ogniska. * Jeżeli zaczęło się rozgrywkę na Facebooku, można do niej wrócić na stronie oficjalnej, klikając znaczek Facebooka w ekranie logowania. * Najtrudniejszą do złowienia rybą przed Łososiem jest Northern Wolffish. * Tajfumerang i Death Song są w grze jedynymi smokami, które mogą jeść węgorze. Dodają im one energi i podnoszą zadowolenie. * Ogień niektórych smoków (np. Death Song , Sliquifier) jest widoczny jeszcze przez kilka sekund po trafieniu w cel. * W minigrze Loki's Maze of Cheer w grze z owocami na pomidora da się skoczyć, mimo że to nie owoc. Smocze animacje Błędy gry * Czasami po kupieniu jakieś rzeczy ze sklepu (również smoka z Flight Club) możemy jej nie dostać, mimo że nasze pieniądze zostały pobrane. Należy wtedy za pomocą e-maila skontaktować się z administratorami, którzy zwrócą nam zakupiony przedmiot. * W grze można spotkać smoki które dopiero są testowane. Można je zdobyć hakując je. Nie wiadomo jak hakować, ale są gracze, którym za pomocą specjalnych programów udaje się to zrobić.thumb|300px|Smok 88lvl * W grze istnieją miejsca, gdzie będąc na smoku, możemy się zablokować. W takim przypadku należy teleportować się do przyjaciela lub po prostu wyjść z gry. * Czasami gracz może się "zbugować". Inni widzą go wtedy jako "sunącego" wikinga, który porusza się, nie ruszając kończynami, a gdy leci na smoku widać go jakby lewitował. Co ciekawe, zlaggowany gracz widzi siebie normalnie. * Czasami w grze pojawia się błąd i nasz smok czasowo dostaje 88 poziom. * Czasami w Laboratorium, gdy zmieszamy olej z wodą (możemy to zrobić gdy będziemy robić odpowiednią misję) powstanie masa, która po zamrożeniu stanie się czekoladą. * Podczas wykluwania się gronkla jego jajo nie eksploduje tak jak jest to pokazane w Gift of the Night Fury. * Gdy ścigamy się na Stormcutterze lub Krzykozgonie i użyjemy na nim tarczy spowalnia ona smoka lub przy mniejszej prędkości zatrzymuje go. * Czasami po złowieniu ryb wędka zostaje nam w dłoni. * Gdy Zaduśny Zdech jest pisklęciem, strzela piorunami jak Wandersmok, ale gdy otrzyma 5 poziom, zieje już normalnym ogniem. * Szczerbatek posiada małe kolce w miejscu zgięcia skrzydeł. Są one czarne i zagięte (podobnie jak u Stormcuttera). * W czasie dnia Szeptozgony mogą normalnie chodzić po powierzchni, mimo że zwykle są "uczulone" na światło słoneczne. * Jeśli naciśniemy na smoczy podręcznik podczas lotu w górę by zmienić smoka nasza postać zastygnie a następnie pojawi się w stroju Czkawki nawet, jeśli go nie mamy. Wtedy też możemy normalnie używać stroju (przez pewien czas). * W czasie lotu na Szeptozgonie i na Krzykozgonie ogon smoka nie kręci się w kształt spirali tak jak w serialu. * Krzykozgon strzela pierścieniami ognia jak Szeptozgon, a nie kulami ognia jak w serialu. *Będąc w Stacji Sączysmarka można bez problemu polecieć na księżyc, który jest płaski. A jeśli wlecimy za niego staje się on niewidoczny. * W miejscu rozwidlenia się wodospadu nad łowiskiem w School brakuje tekstury, dzięki czemu możemy wejść pod mapę (kiedy jesteśmy pod mapą widzimy graczy na zewnątrz, ale oni nas nie widzą. Istnieje wiele takich miejsc na każdej mapie). * W przypadku niektórych z nowszych smoków siedząc na nich postać unosi się ponad grzbietem smoka. * Niektórym graczom po zmianie fryzury pojawiają się na włosach białe plamy i pasemka, a zmiana koloru włosów nie powoduje zniknięcia pasm. thumb|200px * W Wilderness istnieje miejsce w powietrzu, po którym można bez problemu chodzić. thumb|Chodzenie po powietrzu w Dziczy * Po aktualizacji z Icestorm Island coraz częściej zdarza się, że możemy jednym kliknięciem spacji startować, albo skakać z wody. * Zdarza się, że kiedy zmienimy wierzchowca będąc na własnej farmie, zacznie on chodzić za nami, lub się rozdwoi. * Może się zdarzyć, że kiedy będziemy łowić w jeziorze, złapie nam się na wędkę ryba słonowodna. * Może się zdarzyć, że tekstura posiadanego przez nas stroju do latania zatnie się na standardowym stroju postaci, przez co stale są widoczne skrzydła stroju. * W lokalizacji School, gdy poleci się za Hatchery (za górę ) zobaczyć można jasnoniebieską skałę na której po wylądowaniu i zabawy ze smokiem ten zaczyna się świecić do momentu odlotu od niebieskiej skały. * Kiedy lecimy na Armorwingu i zahamujemy, nogi smoka zaczynają wyginać się w różne strony. * W czasie wydarzenia Loki's Maze of Cheer oraz Loki's Maze of Mayhem, jeśli ma się dwa smoki i zmienimy je (w panelu postaci, nie zmieniania ubioru), to będziemy mogli na nim latać i tym samym o wiele szybciej przejść minigrę. Zwiastuny Plik:School of Dragons Official Trailer-0 Plik:Icestorm Island Expansion Pack Teaser Plik:School of Dragons Call of the Death Song Expansion Pack The Battle for the Edge Expansion Trailer Mapa Zobacz też en:School of Dragons es:Escuela de Dragones ru:School of dragons Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:School of Dragons